spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Angrycat9000/Meteoroids
Recording from mission to rescue I.S.A.A.C. crew stranded near ADS after a meteoroid storm. Commander Regina Simon and Pilot Sam Carvala on board an Orion III . The launch delivered the Orion III and two explosive modules into orbit in the middle of a debris field. Their mission was to clear the orbiting debris and then head to ADS to inspect the damage and rescue any survivors if possible. BEGIN RECORDING T+32:09 "Damn", Sam exclaimed as a meteoroid flashed by outside the capsule window. "That was close!" "Let's get the explosives deployed and clear out that space debris from our orbit", replied Regina as she unbuckled from the couch and transferred over to orbital piloting station. She began flipping switches. Sam took a moment to pull out the photo of his wife and daughter from his suit pocket before taking his post next to Regina at the radar station. It wasn't long before Regina and Sam heard a small pop and felt a slight push as the first explosive module detached for the Orion III. "Explosive one free" reported Regina. "Just in time. There is one coming up fast behind us." Sam said. "It should miss, but it will be close" "Let's zap it before it has a chance to make close", replied Regina. Outside the window small jets of gas began to emit from the explosive module as Regina nudge the joystick to push it into the path of the on coming debris. "Two kilometers", Sam said as he began calling out the closing distance between the capsule and the chuck of asteroid. A brief flash of light was visible outside the window. "Got it", Sam remarked as the blip disappeared from the radar screen. "But don't get too excited, there is another one coming up fast from the front". Regina worked quickly to detach the second explosive module and activate it's remote control as Sam began to call out the distance between the explosive module and the approaching meteoroid. The work went smoothly and soon the explosive module was positioned in the orbit of the oncoming meteoroid. At 500 meters, Regina pressed the button to undock the explosive module from the tug that it had been mounted on for launch. The explosive module shot up to a slightly higher orbit. The tug started to drift back toward the planet. A second later before the tug could start to disintegrate in the atmosphere, the meteoroid slammed into it, destroying both. Regina used the thrusters on the explosive module to push it to a higher orbit. With Sam's help she aligned it with the last rouge meteoroid orbiting the planet. "That is the last of them", Sam announced. "Just the FLY station, FLY service module, and the communications satellite left in orbit." "I'd like it better if we had a clear orbit", replied Regina. "But we need to get to ADS pronto. That is our mission. The next launch behind us is targeted for the FLY service module rescue." "Alright, let's go" Sam replied as he moved back to his couch and started to buckle in to prepare for the ejection burn. END RECORDING Category:Blog posts